Tough Little Boys
by Miss Private Daniel Jackson
Summary: They say when tough little boys grow up to be dads, they turn into big babies again. How true is that? I, Draco Malfoy, had experienced it with my daughter, Sagitta Lucia Malfoy. Draco/OC.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter! I only own Keera and Sagitta! I do NOT own the song used in this fanfic!

A/N: This came up while I was listening to the song used in this one-shot. Tough Little Boys by Gary Allan. And Sagitta is the name of a constellation. Sagitta means 'arrow'.

On another note, this will almost definitely be the only fic for Harry Potter from me. As I cannot seem to write the fanfics for this very well!

* * *

_Well I never once_

_Backed down from a punch_

_Well I'd take it square on the chin_

_Well I found out fast_

_A bully's just that_

_You've got to stand up to him_

_So I didn't cry when I got a black eye_

_As bad as it hurt, I just grinned_

_But when tough little boys grow up to be dads_

_They turn into big babies again._

I sat there in that old rocking chair holding my newborn daughter. It almost seemed like it was a dream. She looked so much like her mother. At that moment, my daughter was asleep as I rocked. I looked up to see the slumbering form of my wife, Keera Malfoy.

Merely hours ago, she-no, we- had been awaiting the arrival of our precious little girl, Sagitta. The moment Keera asked me if I wanted to hold our daughter, it all finally seemed real. And as soon as my striped haired beauty placed Sagitta in my arms, I made a promise to myself. And my daughter.

I would be there for her through anything. I wasn't going to raise her like my own had raised me. She would be my baby girl. And no matter how much trouble she would get into, I would be there for her.

That moment that I was lost in my thoughts about Sagitta's future, I was brought back by the gentle grip of my daughter's tiny hand tugging on my tie. I noticed how her eyes almost mirrored her mother's. But, they had a hint of gray. Her hair looked like mine.

I smiled down at my daughter warmly seconds before I heard the rustling of the sheets. I looked up, seeing Keera painfully sit up. Standing, I made my way over to the love of my life. Sitting with her on the bed, I gently handed our daughter to her.

"You know, we only agreed on her first name," she whispered as she rested against my chest; holding Sagitta close.

I kissed her cheek, "What do you have in mind?"

"I believe she should have a part of her father's name in her own," Keera answered as I moved a lock of her white-blonde and raven striped hair from her eyes. "Sagitta Lucia."

Smiling at her, I kissed her gently, "I love it, Keera."

I knew Keera would be the only one to see the real me. And Sagitta would too.

They were my girls.

_Scared me to death_

_When you took your first steps_

_And I'd fall everytime you fell down_

When Sagitta took her first steps, I would fall every time she did. Then encourage her to get back up and try again. Her aqua colored eyes would light up with a childlike grin and get back up. I never thought I would be at that point. Keera would often tell me, "Sagitta is a Daddy's Girl."

She was right.

When we would take our daughter out, Keera and I made it a priority to let her mingle with the muggle children. She was beginning to look like her mother more and more every day. Keera would often say "Sagitta is the extension of your own soul, Draco."

_Your first day of school, I cried like a fool_

_And I followed your school bus to town_

_Well I didn't cry, when Old Yeller died_

_At least not in front of my friends_

_But when tough little boys grow up to be dads_

_They turn into big babies again_

It's never said how much one can cry when you let your little girl grow up. And grow up fast was what she did. It felt like it was only yesterday when I first held her in my arms.

I knelt down in front of my daughter, her wrapping her little arms around my neck. The days seemed to be going by fast. Too fast.

_Well I'm a grown man_

_And as strong as I am_

_Sometimes it's hard to believe_

_That one little girl, with little blonde curls_

_Could totally terrify me_

_If you were to ask_

_My wife would just laugh_

_She'd say "I know all about men_

_How when tough little boys grow up to be dads_

_They turn into big babies again"_

Keera would say when tough little boys grow up to be dads; they turn into big babies again. She was right. Sagitta was my only daughter and time was going by so fast, I didn't want to waste any chance I got to spend with my baby girl.

_Well I know one day, I'll give you away_

_And I'm gonna stand there and smile_

_And when I get home, and I'm all alone_

_Well, I'll sit in your room for a while_

_Well I didn't cry when Old Yeller died_

_At least not in front of my friends_

_But when tough little boys grow up to be dads_

_They turn into big babies again_

_When tough little boys grow up to be dads_

_They turn into big babies again._

It had only seemed like a few years had passed until Sagitta had received her acceptance letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

On the day I believed had come too soon, Keera and I stood there with our only daughter. She had her Mom's hair and my eyes. She wrapped her arms around my waist before she was to get on the train. Wrapping my own arms around my baby girl, I kissed her forehead. What seemed to become a ritual of sorts before Sagitta would depart.

I watched my baby girl grow up too fast. When Keera took my hand, I knew everything was as it should.

My baby girl, Sagitta Lucia Malfoy, was quickly becoming the person I had hoped she would. Kind and caring like her mother. Even if I had not been the best person to be around while I attended Hogwarts, some people still showed the compassion this world needs.

Watching my little girl talk up a storm with Albus Potter and Rose Weasley, I just knew she would become the type of person someone could count on. Someone who saw a person for who they are and not their blood lineage.

Sagitta Lucia Malfoy was growing up too fast. But, she would always be my baby girl.


End file.
